Dragon Hanyo
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kagome was born a dragon hanyo, though she was meant to be a full blooded dragon demon. Her form was changed do to a terrible mistake. She grows up and returns to her land to find it in danger from the same threat that caused her fate


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Lemons

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Lemons

If you do like please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Lemons Language Harem

Pairing: Kagome/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Dragon Hanyo

Kagome was born a dragon hanyo, though she was meant to be a full blooded dragon demon. Her form was changed do to a terrible mistake.

Chap 1 The Egg

The king of dragons Ryudai lord of the northern lands, had finally acquired an heir his mate (Riya) finally bore him a child, she laid an egg that would one day hatch into a powerful young dragon demon. Ryudai was so proud however their happiness was short lived.

Spider demons wanted to claim Ryudai's land for their own and with the threat of an heir they feared this would be out of their reach, dragon's get stronger with each generation, and with Ryudai as a father and mentor it would grow up to rule the northern lands for many years to come. All the spider demons gathered a massive force and attacked the Northern Lands. Ryudai's men held off the spiders but with the king and his two sons on a war path Ryudai himself had to go. "Contact Inutaisho we may need his help." He left his child with his mate and took off onto the battle. A messenger went to the west to seek Inutaisho's aid.

Ryudai was not known as the king of dragons for nothing. He is the only dragon that can breathe multiple elements. He spewed lightning destroying many of the spider army. His dragon form was bigger than Ryukotsusei, his scales were black and he had a long gold mane. "Aracnus why are you here, and with your sons aswell?"

"Isn't it obvious I sensed the birth of your heir, and you see I want my sons Naraku and Onigumo to rule the northern lands not some dragon brat." Aracnus a monstrous spider demon and his sons Naruku a handsome man with long black hair and Onigumo a bandaged man with short black hair. Ryudai's eyes narrowed.

"Aracnus! You dare threaten my child your children will burn!" Ryudai let loose a powerful flames and Aracnus jumped back leaving his sons to burn or so it appeared. Ryudai saw that the burning remains were just wood. "Your sons aren't here but where are they?" His eyes widened. "Riya!"

"Don't turn your back on me fool!" Aracnus spewed poison and Ryudai was forced to counter with flames.

-x-

Riya was in dragon form white scales and a midnight black hair. She was coiled around her egg when she suddenly felt the presence of two demons. "Good evening Lady Riya hand over the egg!" Naraku said.

"If you do we may allow you to live." Onigumo said with a dark chuckle.

"You think I'd hand over my child to the likes of you!" Riya shouted and let loose a powerful breath of ice. It froze the two in a block of ice. "I am the mate of Ryudai for a reason I ruled the cotenant of ice a place I made myself, you were foolish to come here and underestimate me."

Naraku smirked inside the ice and a poisonous miasma leaked out of him and dissolved the ice. "You are right had you not just given birth your power would have beaten us but now you're nothing to fear."

"Come forth poisonous insects!" Onigumo cried and a swarm of poisonous insects spewed from his mouth. "Get the egg!" (Going for a similar stance like the thunder brothers, Naraku is the good looking one but he lacks the raw power his brother does and has to use items and weapons to advance his power, Onigumo has the raw power but he rarely uses it since he keeps swarms of poisonous insects inside his body.)

The swarm rushed at Riya. Riya fought off the bugs the best she could but as they bit and stung her her body grew slow and the swarm was able to snatch the egg. "No damn you, Ice Dragon Tempest!" She flicked her tail and sent a barrage of frozen scales at the two spider demons. Naraku held up a mirror. "Mirror of the Void: Emptiness Reflection." The mirror flashed and reflected the scales back at Riya.

Riya cried out in pain. Naraku blew a cloud of poisonous miasma at her knocking her out. The two were scooped up by the poisonous insects and with the egg left the palace. They headed south towards their base.

Ryudai was able to injure Aracnus and head back to his mate only to see his mate poisoned and the egg missing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-x-

Naraku and Onigumo carried the egg chuckling that their plan worked so well, they were passing over a forest where the bone eaters well resided. "I can't wait brother once we devour this egg we will draw out its strength and we will be able to kill even Ryudai!"

"The new born dragon raw power can be given to a demon if eaten correctly luckily father knows how." Naraku laughed darkly.

The egg pulsed and began to glow. "What?!" The egg let out a powerful heat that burned away the poisonous insects causing the egg to fall.

"Damn it!" They had no choice but to catch some nearby trees in order to keep themselves from falling. Even as demons they would be injured from falling at such an intense height. The egg fell but as luck would have it, it fell over the bone eater's well. A mysterious forced sucked up the egg leaving it unharmed.

Naraku, Onigumo, and Ryudai all sensed the presence of the egg vanish completely. Ryudai cried fearing he lost his child.

-x- In the future –x-

Miss. Higurashi was cleaning out the well house when she felt an odd presence coming from the well. She looked inside and saw an egg resting at the bottom. "Oh my." She climbed down the latter and picked up the egg. The egg pulsed and glowed once more it sank into the woman's body. (Dragon Survival Technique: Dragon eggs are full of mystery and power it is unknown just how much until they are born, but its believed some dragons have two mothers one dragon then another a demon to give their child unique powers or abilities in times of danger the egg can join with the nearest female.)

Maternal instincts came over Miss Higurashi, she swore to protect this child and 9 months later she had a healthy baby girl. She was named Kagome…

To be continued


End file.
